Applications, such as web pages have certain functionality associated with them in the form of software code-oriented components. For example, a web page may have buttons to activate functions as such as an input box, click through button, drop down list, etc.
In certain cases, the components are modularized. For example, a login page may have components for a user name box, a password box, and login button that is modularized and has object-oriented code or program. A developer or user that maintains the web page has knowledge that such codes or programs exist for the components, and may have access to such code; however, in certain instances, the web page may change and particularly the components and modules that are associated with the web page. The user is not made aware of such changes.